welcometohellfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Delilah Hemlock (UC Stories)
Claire Delilah Hemlock is an original character in the Universal Clarification Series, created by Numbuh 404. Background Information Claire is a generally sweet individual who excells in science (particularly earth and medical studies) and seems to have no qualms about talking to strangers. In fact, she likes to talk a lot; so much so that most people can only stand to be around her for so long before deciding she is too overwhelming for good company, which means she consistently goes from "having friends to no friends," a pattern that has lasted for as long as she can remember. Despite her lack of maintaining strong relationships, her outlook on life is optimistic. Family Relations Claire's family consists of Italin heritage on her mother's side and German on her father's. Mother She gets along fairly well with her mother, Deborah, but they do not always see eye-to-eye: mostly this pertains to her undying love for dead things and collecting skulls. She knows her mom wants the best for her, and she tries to fit in with her peers and make friends because of her expressed interest in Claire's social life. Most times when she does not have a friend to talk to, she will talk to her mom - unless she is at work. Aunt Coral & Uncle Lenny Pending... Cousin Winnifred Pending... Relationship with Jonathan Combs As revealed in "A Little Death," Claire and Jonathan attended the same middle school and their first interaction was a brief conversation and a first kiss, which she initiated. They now attend the same high school, but had not spoken for years until "First Possession," in which she was startled by him (while possessed by Sock) telling her she is "really pretty." The following day, she starts a pattern of sitting at his lunch table and riding next to him on the bus. By the end of Story Two, he accepted her friendship - and entrusted her with knowing about Sock, so to him she has become loyal. Relationship with Sock Sowachowski At the end of "A Little Death," Claire is made aware of Sock's presence, but cannot directly interact with him because he is Jonathan's personal demon. She believes in his existence after having seen his emerald green eyes through her classmate, which she recognized to be a successful case of overshadowing. Relationship with Mephistopheles Pending... Appearance Claire's appearance changes mostly just in clothes or hairstyle over time, but her typical features include large, round eyes with dull blue irises, small black eyebrows, a slightly-upturned pointed nose, traditionally delicate "kissable" lips (the lower lip being more prominent), gently olive-tanned skin, and a heart-shaped facial structure. She stands between 5'5" - 5'8" (American measurement) without her heels. *'Youth' -- During high school, she has plum purple hair that parts to the right and a high ponytail in the back. She wears a faded lime-yellow turtleneck sweater that reaches her hips, a warm grey pleated above-the-knee skirt, and dark, dusty brown knee-length booths with 2" wedge heels and half-zippers on the inner sides. She frequently wears a pair of thick black square-rimmed glasses to combat her farsightedness. *'College' -- Starting the summer before college, she cuts her plum purple hair into a bob style with her bangs more strongly sweeping to the right and an additional pale blue streak in her bangs. She acquires a pair of thin-framed blue rectangular glasses with silver edges and wears a white long-sleeve women's T-shirt, faded cobalt blue bell-bottom jeans, and black slip-on shoes with 1/2" - 1" wedge heels. She also wears a square hand-blown glass pendant with a pink heart and white body, which hangs above her breasts on a simple black clasped cord. *'Adulthood' -- Starting in her career field, her hair is grown to near-shoulder-length with flounced edges, still parting her bangs to the right. Pending more... *'Seniority' -- Pending... *'Post-Death' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) Her creator, Numbuh 404, would be most suitable for this role. Trivia *Her first name is what helped inspire the title of the series ("Clarification") and acts as a slight pun in regards to her role in the overall storyline. Her last name "Hemlock" is a direct reference to the real-world plant, which further implicates her obsession with dead things. *Her initial personality was intended to be quiet and shy, only speaking to people when addressed, but as her development progressed, she wound up becoming much more like Sock with her "obnoxiously perky and adorable" nature. *She was originally going to be an only child with both a mother and father, but later her family situation was altered to feature her having a single mother, which added a depressing element to her childhood backstory. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:UC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Original character creations